


Companion and Motivator

by Brynnen, TwaCorbies (Brynnen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Determination, Disordered Eating, First Order perspective of the Republic, Gen, Phasma is a good bro, angsty, survivor's guilt, war crimes of the republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/TwaCorbies
Summary: The Empire wasn't the only faction that did some immoral things in pursuit of Victory. Hux carries the memory of that.





	Companion and Motivator

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: disordered eating.  
> Hux has issues here and while they don't fall under the more conventional ED thought processes, they could be triggering for anyone who struggles with food and eating disorders.

He heard the thud of Phasma's boots pause outside his office and looked up from his work - there was so much still to be done before he could justify resting and her presence just lengthened the list to be completed.

She let the door slide closed before pulling the liquipac of nutrient fluid from under her cape and placing it on the desk before him. She made no acknowledgement of it as she began her report on system-wide troop movements as they attempted to pin a Mon-Calamari rebel faction between Finaliser and the Harbinger's troopers. Hux nodded along, sipping from his still-warm mug of tarine tea. He added the actions needed to his list and returned her salute.

When she left his gaze dropped to the liquipac with a sneer of distaste. He must be overdue sustenance, not that he could tell, hunger was his most faithful companion. 

Arrakis was one of those outer planets that had been hit hard by Republic fiscal policy. His first memories were of an aching void through his whole centre and it had never really left him. As a small child, he had foraged for edible weeds to try and stave off starvation, while his mother had tried to earn enough money to afford spiralling bread prices. It hadn't been enough, no matter how hard he'd tried, her eyes, cheeks had stayed hollow and hurting with the same ache as his. 

The Republic had claimed it had merely been a series of lengthly peace-brokering talks, but Hux knew a blockade when effected by one. They'd starved the planet out, only to ignore it when they'd plundered what they wanted, allowing the hunger to continue when the planetary government had capitulated to their demands. The trade deal for Arrakian spirits had imposed punitive tariffs and his mother starved after the end of the seige, her meagre wages insufficient to sustain life in the broken economy the kindly Republic had left behind. 

Hunger is constant, his only true companion through passion, through pain and in the service of the cause. His body felt constantly hollow, satiation was a heavy, hateful sensation compared to the usual ache that gives him the strength to keep fighting the Rebels. To keep fighting for all those who succumbed before the First Order could save them.

It is the only comfort besides the rectitude of their cause that he can tolerate. 

Swallowing heavily, he tore off the cap of the pac and downed the sustenance resentfully, swallowing spasmodically to prevent his body from rejecting this undesired satiation. He didn't deserve it, not while the ghosts of Arrakis went unavenged


End file.
